


Storytime

by SuperSilliness



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa, Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, and then more fluff, ignoring all the sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilliness/pseuds/SuperSilliness
Summary: My prompt from the lovely bitheflowers on tumblr was as follows:Ex-wives falling back in love (AU) (or if that’s too specific, Berena as grandparents)Given how canon went, I just had to keep this as fluffy as possible and also completely ignore it.Please enjoy some cosy grandparent (well grandaunt) time.





	Storytime

‘I’m home’ Bernie threw her scarf and coat over the bannister.

‘We’re through here’ Serena’s voice rang out from the kitchen.

Bernie toed off her boots and slipped on her Christmas Elf slippers, an early present courtesy of a very giddy Serena who couldn’t contain her giggles when she came across them the previous weekend. They were a little loud for Bernie’s taste, but she couldn’t say no when Serena said that Guenevire would love them. Coming into the kitchen, Bernie was greeted with a sight that made her heart soar. Guenevire, now the very mature age of four, was standing up on a stool rolling out biscuit dough with the help of Serena. They were both sprouting a coating of floor as Christmas music filled the air. There wasn’t a day that went by that Bernie didn’t feel the need to pinch herself to remind her that this really was her life. 

‘How are my girls doing’ 

‘Auntie Bernie, can’t you see that we are making cookies’ Guenevire looked at her grand aunt with complete exasperation that yet again reminded Bernie of Jason. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

‘Oh I’m sorry, I’m just so excited to see you both’ With that Bernie kissed Serena on the cheek as she surprised Guenevire by lifting her up and tickling her belly. Her giggles filled the air while Serena happily watched her partner’s antics. 

‘Auntie Bernie, put me down, I have to help Auntie Serena’ Guenevire did her best to sound serious but her giggles didn’t convince either of her doting grand aunts.

Bernie put her back down on her stool, making sure she was settled and stable. She then turned her attention to the brunette who was now humming along to the radio. Bernie wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

‘So how long before we have lots of yummy biscuits’

‘Well myself and Guenevire are just about to cut these out and pop them in the oven. Why don’t you go into the sitting room and set it up for a little stroytime. Guenevire brought over a book and told me I wasn’t allowed to read it’

‘Oh Guenevire did you bring me a new book?’ Bernie loved how reading had become their special time.

‘Well Auntie Serena isn’t as good at doing the voices and sounds.’ 

‘I think auntie Serena makes some lovely sounds’ Bernie earned herself a slap of a towel ‘but I’m so much better’

‘Well missus why don’t you leave us to our biscuit making and you get yourself settled. I’ll send Guenevire into you when we’re all done’  
With one last kiss to both of their cheeks, Bernie wandered into their sitting room. The fairy lights twinkled all around the room. Every year, Bernie managed to get Serena to allow her to bring more of her haphazard approach to Christmas decorations. Years in the army meant that Bernie always dreamed of houses with lights strewn from corner to corner and back again many times over. Now that she had her chance, she was taking it with both hands and leaving her mark. Serena always did indulge her but still tried to get Bernie to adhere to some type of colour scheme. Each year, her powers were getting lesser and lesser. Truth be told, the joy Bernie gets from the silliness of it all meant Serena’s resistance was always going to wane. 

Bernie gathered up some cushions and a cosy throw and got herself settled on the couch. She had come to realise that the best part of telling stories to Guenevire was when she could make a cosy little den for them to get absorbed into the story. She had always been a little scared when she had first settled back with Serena that all those years away from her own children when they were little would mean that she wouldn’t be cut out for this grandparenting lark but thankfully that hadn’t been the case. The first night they had babysat Guenevire, Bernie had spent the day worrying but in the end, there had been no need. For a reason unknown to Bernie, Guenevire had taken to her more than anyone and their bond had only grown ever since much to Bernie’s delight.

‘Auntie Bernie, we’ve put the biscuits in the oven, can you read me a story now?’ 

Guenevire always waited for permission before getting herself settled.

‘Yes indeed, come here’ Bernie picked Guenevire up onto her knee and got them both settled in a position where they cold cuddle up while Bernie read at the same time. While Guenevire spent her days telling her parents that she was getting too big to be put on their knee, that rule didn’t apply to Auntie Bernie. 

Serena lingered at the door watching two of her favourite people totally engrossed in each other. 

‘Guenevire, do you think Auntie Serena can come join us?’ Bernie’s voice surprised Serena as she thought she had gone unnoticed.  
‘Of course Auntie Serena can cuddle me on the other side, but just you read the story’

‘That seems a good idea to me’ Bernie winked at Serena as they adjusted themselves so all three of them could snuggle up comfortably.

‘I have the oven turned down low so I can stay to hear your fabulous story telling’ The gentle teasing ever present in her voice.

‘Yes and you do give the best hugs’ Guenevire didn’t notice the look on Serena’s face at her matter of fact compliment. 

‘Well I guess that settles it, shall I get us started’ 

‘Yes please’ Guenevire nodded her head with a big smile as Bernie began to open the book. 

Bernie knew that it was the little moments that would stick with her.

As the smell of ginger filled the air, with lights flickering in the warm and cosy room, and the sound of Bing Cosby could be heard singing very quietly in the kitchen, Bernie began to read:

‘’ We’re going on a bear hunt, we’re going to catch a big one..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was a nice Christmassy feeling story. Do leave a comment and let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
